


Best Frenemies

by completelyhopeless



Series: Darcy and the Hood [21]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/M, possible inappropriate humor as deflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/completelyhopeless/pseuds/completelyhopeless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy thinks she has figured Dick and Jason out. Jason doesn't really agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/gifts).



> For the prompt: _[MCU/DCU, any/any, best frenemies](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/594053.html?thread=82955141#t82955141)_

* * *

“I think I've figured it out.”

“Figured what out?” Jason asked, pulling off his helmet and setting it on the table. He took the gloves off next, placing them next to the helmet.

“That,” Darcy said, gesturing to the line that was the only sign that Dick had been anywhere near the apartment. “Him. You.”

“Don't even go there. If anyone's got a thing for Dick, it has to be Bruce. You know he used to make me dye my hair so I'd look like him?”

Darcy grimaced. “That wasn't what I meant. Stop making it creepy to avoid what I'm going to say. You don't even know what it is.”

Jason leaned back against the wall, looking at her. “So say it already.”

“He's your best frenemy.”

Jason snorted. “You're kidding, right? That's not even a word.”

“It _is_ a word, and it's what you two are,” she said, coming toward him with that expression on her face that said she had already won and they'd end up in bed after Jason agreed to whatever it was she'd just said. “I don't mean in the sense that he's an enemy pretending to be a friend, but I think that's how _you_ see it. It can just mean friends that are rivals, and that is kind of how _he_ sees it. So you're best frenemies.”

“Dick is not my best anything.”

“Oh, yeah? Then why is he the one you always end up calling when you need help?”

Jason frowned. He wasn't answering that one. No way. He reached for her instead, knowing that he could distract her if he just got her into bed.


End file.
